Harry Potter and the Secrets of Hogwarts
by ashmaddie
Summary: Harry Potter and the gang return for their 5th year at Hogwarts. What's going to happen between them all? Will they remain friends? Will any characters start dating? Will Voldemort come back?


It was just another normal day at number 4, Privet Drive, even though one of the residents inside the house was not very normal, indeed.  
  
Harry Potter sat inside the Dursley's living room, doing his homework on the couch. Even though it was summer, a few of his teachers had assigned homework to their classes. It was to Harry's great luck that he was even permitted to do it. In past years, he had had his magical belongings locked up in his old cupboard. And even when he had his books the one time, he had to work in the dead of night, hoping the Dursley's would not hear.  
  
But things had been different since his returning home. Harry supposed that Dumbledore must have talked to the Dusley's about what had happened at the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Perhaps, they had maybe even been threatened a little. The Dursley's were actually being more civil than usual toward Harry for once.  
  
At the end of last year in school, Harry had come face to face with Voldemort once again. Wormtail had helped him regain his strength and return to his human form once again. Voldemort was still out there, more powerful than before. Waiting… waiting for Harry.  
  
Harry sat on the couch and put his books aside. He had begun to remember... to think about what had happened. Even now, almost 2 months after, this was all too hard to take in and try to comprehend.  
  
He had seen his mother and father come out of Voldemort's want. They had spoken to him… told him how to get back through the portkey. And Cedric… Cedric Diggory had come back through the want as well… asking Harry to bring his body back to his parents.  
  
Harry shut his books, deciding he could no longer concentrate enough to work. He looked out the front window. It was nearly dark out. Harry took his books under his arms, and walked up the stairs to his room. Not even 5 minutes later, a tiny owl had appeared at his window.  
  
"'Lo Pig," said Harry, as he was opening his window for Ron's owl.  
  
The little owl flopped down on his bed, and stuck out his leg. Harry untied the piece of attached parchment. Harry opened the letter and began to read.  
  
"Hi Harry!  
  
Hope all is well for you! The Muggles are treating you okay, I hope?  
  
Guess what? Fred and George bough me new dress robes! Good thing!  
  
I won't need to wear that bloody ugly robe Mum bought me last time!"  
  
Harry had to laugh, as he pictured back to the Yule Ball last Christmas. The frilled robes Ron's mum had bough for him… They were certainly a sight.  
  
Harry never told Ron, and made Fred and George promise they never would either, that Harry had actually given his prize money from the Tri- Wizard Tournament to the Weasley twins. Getting off the train at the end of school, Harry asked them to just buy Ron a new pair of dress robes. It looked as if they had stuck to that. Harry read on.  
  
"I can't believe Hermione actually went to visit Krum! That's just… not  
  
right! Stupid of me! If I had just asked Hermione to the ball first! If only!  
  
Harry, I really have a problem! I can't stop thinking about her!  
  
Well, I better get a move on. Mum wants me to go down and de- gnome the garden. Ginny sends her love! She misses you, Harry! (Haha, sorry! Just had to do that!)  
  
Ron"  
  
Harry folded up the letter and tossed it on his bed. He had no idea how to even respond to it. So, he began to think back to the Yule ball once again, closing his eyes while laying on his bed. The nasty shock Ron had when he'd found out that Hermione was at the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum…  
  
Hermione had looked very nice that evening. All right, very stunning, Harry though to himself. But this was Hermione, one of his best friends. He pushed the thought out of his head immediately, and did not think of it again.  
  
By morning, Harry had completely forgotten about his recollections of his fourth year. It took Harry a couple of minutes to even realize what day it was. July thirty-first, his birthday. Harry was 15 years old today. It was hard for Harry to believe. He remembered his 11th birthday so clearly. Hagrid bringing him his letter from Hogwarts. When he'd found out he was a wizard and was leaving the Dursley's!  
  
Harry walked down the stairs smiling. He figured he would be getting a few owls from his friends soon. He ate as quickly as he could possibly chew, and ran back up the stairs to his room.  
  
As he had predicted, there was already some owl post waiting for him. He didn't recognize the first owl, but the second was his own snowy owl, Hedwig.  
  
Harry instinctively went to Hedwig first. She had a card from Sirius, and… Lupin! Harry smiled. He liked Lupin a lot. They were living together right now. And they had signed their names as Padfoot and Moony. The Maurauders.  
  
Harry looked at the second owl. There were a couple of things tied around its legs. Harry took them off and untied them.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
Hi! Umm… Happy Birthday! See you at school.  
  
Love,  
  
Ginny"  
  
Harry had to smile. It must have taken Ginny a lot of courage to write that. Ginny had a little bit of a crush on Harry. Harry looked at the next letter.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
Hope you are well! Have a very nice birthday! You must come and  
  
Visit us all soon! Enjoy your cupcakes!  
  
The Weasleys"  
  
Harry opened up a small box of chocolate cupcakes Mrs. Weasley had apparently baked for him. Chocolate icing – his favorite!  
  
Harry really did want to see his friends again soon. Even though it was a little over a month away, school seemed like it was ages away. He didn't want to have to wait until school to see them.  
  
"Harry,  
  
Harry Birthday! Even though that isn't too original! You've probably heard  
  
That at least 10 times already today. But anyway, it's what needs to be said.  
  
I've attached your birthday present below. Fred and George chipped in a little.  
  
Make it bigger! Say "Largeoto" and  
  
It'll be normal sized! Enjoy!  
  
By the way, how do you like Tawny? Our new owl! Fred and George bought her.  
  
Ron"  
  
Harry took the little shrunken object off the parchment. Harry wondered what it could be. It looked like a little doll toy now.  
  
"Largeoto," said Harry.  
  
Immediately, the thing started to grow. When it had reached full size, Harry saw that it was a radio. A wizards radio! He would be able to keep up with the wizarding world now.  
  
"Thanks, guys," he whispered.  
  
By the end of the day, Harry had received a letter a gift from Hermione, who just returned home from Bulgaria. But nothing from Hagrid. How unusual.  
  
Just then, another owl flew in. Harry recognized it as a Hogwarts owl. Harry took the contents from it's leg, and the owl flew off.  
  
Harry opened the letters, expecting his usual letter from Professor McGonagall about the next school year, and something from Hagrid. But what he got surprised him.  
  
His normal letter was there. But Hagrid's was not. He got a card, but it was from Dumbledore? Harry thought that was very nice. He never got a card from the Headmaster before. Did he send 15th birthday cards to everyone? Harry wondered.  
  
After a long day, Harry collapsed in bed and fell asleep without taking his glasses off. But he was shortly awaken by a scratching sound coming from his window.  
  
Harry got up, and walked over to the window very clumsily. He looked on the little ledge and saw a cat sitting there. How did a cat get up there?  
  
Harry opened the window. He rubbed his eyes. "Professor McGonagall?" he whispered.  
  
The cat meowed and shock it's head. Then it jumped into his room and sat on his bed.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing? You can't come in here!" Harry told the cat.  
  
He shut the window, as he didn't want any bugs to fly in. By the time he turned around, he saw that the cat was not Professor McGonagall. The cat was Mrs. Figg.  
  
In the next chapter:  
  
Find out why Mrs. Figg has come to Harry. What message does she bring? And more. =) see you then! 


End file.
